Mugaruu
Mugaruu was a tentacled demon with incredible powers, he was the primary antagonist of episode 22 of the original Devilman anime. Appearance Mugaruu stood several meters tall, he had dark purple/blue skin and had a humanoid figure, his arms split off into three long tentacles lined with suckers, with another two on his barrelled chest and on his large misshapen forehead. He had yellow eyes with small black pupils. He also appears to be a hermaphrodite since he has breasts. Powers and Abilities Mugaruu had powers unique only to him, being able to create perfect illusions no matter the weather. However when it came to fighting he was able to extend his tentacles and use them like whips. Personality Mugaruu was a proud but slightly arrogant demon, he quickly boasted about his powers which eventually leads on to his downfall. History Mugaruu was sent presumably by Muzan to defeat the traitor Devilman, he set of and kidnapped the young human girl Miki Makimura. Then he set about to frame Devilman for the murder of Miki, he creates two separate illusions to be seen by some of his school teachers Alphonse and Pochi, Devilman runs from the police and becomes a fugitive. Mugaruu then later tricks Devilman into coming out to battle with Muzan, however it turns out to be an illusion. Then he begins to taunt him with images of Miki committing suicide in various ways, among them was an image of her jumping from a building. Devilman tries to grab her but it turns out to be another fake and he lands on his knee and badly hurts it. Eventually he spots Miki high up in the sky tightly bound and gagged to a weather balloon, unsure if it was an illusion or really her he goes up to the building and tries to help her down. But he is suddenly blocked by the sudden appearance of Mugaruu who reveals that it was him who had been messing with Devilman all along. The two begin to battle but Mugaruu splits off into four differnt bodies. However using his Devil Eye he is able to spot the real Mugaruu atop the weather balloon. He goes up to do battle with the real Mugaruu, but is beaten back by Mugaruu's tentacles. Mugaru accidentally hits Devilman's knee which he had previously hurt falling from the building. The blood covers Mugaruu's eyes allowing for Devilman to release the Devil Arrow's right on the illusion Magician who after a few seconds of standing in shock evaporates and dies, afterwards Devilman unties Miki and takes her home. Trivia *Mugaruu cameo's as a minor antagonist in the Mazinger Angels manga, working under Zannin to defeat both the Angels and Devilman. *There is some belief that his design may have been the inspiration for Texsch from the manga or vice-versa, although this is only fan speculation and no official comment has been said. **Whether or not this is the case, Mugaruu's incarnation in the Mazinger Angels crossover has their design heavily modeled after Texsch. Gallery Mol.png Mnm.png Jknm.png Category:Characters Category:The Demon Tribe Category:Villians Category:Demons Category:Anime Characters Category:Devilman (TV) Category:Devilman (TV) Characters